In the electronic device industry, more and more electronic devices are equipped with wireless communication capabilities based on one or more wireless communication standards, such as WCDMA (UMTS), CDMA2000, Wi-Fi, WiMAX, etc. An electronic device equipped with wireless communication capability may have a radio module that includes components for baseband modulation, analog-digital signal conversion, etc.
Typically, at least some components in the radio module may be sensitive to electromagnetic noise from other components in the electronic device. For example, the ambient noise may need to be under −106 dB for atypical radio module to function properly. However, various components in the electronic device may generate electromagnetic noise of undesirably high levels and may interfere with the operation of the radio module. There is thus a need to effectively reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI) on the radio module.
Further, some components in the radio module may generate a significant amount of heat. If the radio module operates near a component that is sensitive to high temperature, the performance of that component may be compromised. For example, if the radio module is disposed close to a display module, the heat generated by components in the radio module may create an area of visible, undesirable high-contrast ratio on the display. The durability of the display module also may be compromised. There also may be a need to minimize the effect of beat generated by the radio module on heat-sensitive components of the electronic device.
Separate structures for EMI reduction and heal insulation/spreading may be implemented. However, the separate EMI reduction and heat spreading structures may require a significant amount of space in an electronic device. The separate structures may also incur significant manufacturing and material costs for the electronic device.